


He learned that his life was way safer inside a cage

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 100 player challenge, Angry Wilbur Soot, Evil Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, God Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit and Wilbur soot are not brothers, Tommy’s gonna fucking cry, Torture, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is not a nice man, Wilbur soot is not a man, sadistic Wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: The sister fic to ‘Except for citizens who didn’t want his head upon the wall!’Wilbur and Tommy are just having fun at the expense of others.(Based on Wilbur Soot 100 player challenges, more specifically ‘Rebuilding Civilization In Minecraft Again’)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	He learned that his life was way safer inside a cage

Wilbur Soot was not used to caring. He didn't care about people or things especially humans. So when he started to care about a young boy called Tommy he didn't really understand. He didn't care about anyone else, not even Philza and Technoblade, like he cared about this kid. He felt the need to protect, to help. Wilbur Soot was not used to caring but when the person you care about the most wants to do your favourite thing with you. How could he say no. He had to test the human body. Humans are weak, Wilbur knew this. Humans are stupid, so they were the perfect test subjects. He killed a family. a dad and two sons but it was worth it. The man died first, his screaming giving Wilbur nothing but pleasure. Then his older son, it was slower, more painful. Wilbur knew that Tommy saw it, Wilbur didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. After the last son died Tommy and him got to do what they wanted to, They got to play a game. 

"We're out of the woods, Tommy, We're in the clear" Wilbur swung his arm around Tommy's shoulder. Wilbur had done this many times before, Normally alone. Although sometimes Technoblade would help. Wilbur still always felt like he was doing it alone, he didn't hate it but he knew that he much prefers Tommy's company than doing it alone. He knew his test subjects were listening, waiting, and he knew the dread that they probably felt. It filled him with a giddy like joy, Wilbur holds all the power. Wilbur was a God. "How much Covid do you see in your day to day life Tommy?" Wilbur's smile was wide as he turned his face to his friend. Covid was a virus that was deadly and spreading all across the globe. Wilbur knew when he asked this question that Tommy's answer would be a lie. Wilbur and Tommy had been living together after all so he wasn't really on earth. Tommy did a little spin looking around slowly "Not a Lot". True. "Yeah, have you been to the shops recently Tommy?" Wilbur asked. "Yeah I went earlier" Lie. Wilbur studied Tommy's expression, the lie left him easily like he'd been lying his whole life. The God didn't know whether he should be glad about that or not. "Have they taken the two meter separation strips off the floor?" Wilbur asked another question. "I had to wear a mask" Tommy muttered mostly to himself. Wilbur was very smart, he had to be. Wilbur was the smartest person in existence and he was the strongest too. Wilbur read people easily and Tommy was no exception. "Yeah, But have they taken the separation strips off the floor?" Wilbur asked floating off the ground, he swayed back and forth slightly. "I dont know, Not a big floor man myself" A very Tommy answer. It was also true, Wilbur knows by how many cuts and bruises that end up on the teens arms and knees that he does not care to look where he walks. Something he'd scolded the boy about many times.

Wilbur hoped around the tree tops happily with a small smile on his face. Wilbur was excited, he was combining his favourite things and he couldn't wait. The games held a special place in the gods heart, they gave him a good sense of serotonin and they were the only reason he'd met Tommy. "So today, Tommy, We're going to be rebuilding civilization from the ground up" Wilbur watched Tommy for a second before turning to hop around the trees again. _A scraggily looking tall boy held a scowl on his face. "Fuck off" The boy seethed at the god before him. Apparently he'd tried to stab his helper, Wilbur does not take to kindly to rebels._ "Last time I did this was in March and I did it because I genuinely thought the world was gonna end" Wilbur explained "As I think everyone did, I thought omg what have they done, disgusting creatures" Wilbur frowned. His dislike for humans ran deep, nothing about them was good. In his eyes they deserved to suffer, they were disgusting. They were useless and expendable. Tommy mentioned how he didn't think the world would end. Yeah but that's cause you were young and shielded from the" Both Tommy and Wilbur knew he was lying. Tommy wasn't shielded, Tommy's family didn't love him enough. Another reason that humans were horrible and deserved nothing from him."Ehh I just wouldn't say, I kinda know a lot about, the pope and shit and society" Tommy cut off.

Josh was a spirit of sorts. He was a worker. He was created only to help Wilbur run these games. Josh did have a personality but he was also mute. Couldn't speak out loud... well he could but he only spoke in code and binary and it was easier for everyone if he just typed. So he did.

"the pope has nothing to do with Covid pandemic, Tommy" Wilbur said as he found Josh on one of the trees. Tommy's loud laugh rang through everyone's ears. Tommy's laugh was lovely in Wilbur's opinion, it was strong and always accompanied by a bright smile. His laugh warmed his heart although he'd drag anyone to hell and back if they told him a couple years ago that a human would become his favourite thing. "before they all come slewing in we need to" Wilbur's hand glowed a bright gold as did his eyes, he entered the creative menu and looked around. something only Wilbur had full accesses too, he could summon anything from it. "Before they they taxes" Tommy joked with a grin as he stood next to the glowing god. Wilbur could still see him out of the corner of his eye which he was rather grateful for. Wilbur never treated Tommy as a human, not since he got to know him. To Wilbur Tommy was someone he wanted to protect, someone who was funny and unafraid, someone he loved like a little brother. To Wilbur Tommy wasn't a human, Human were vile and pitiful. Tommy was not, Tommy was above humans. "All they taxes, we need to write down" Wilbur said still clearly looking for something. "Before they charge they phones" Tommy grinned wider. Wilbur was able to see the thoughts of the people waiting and he was not impressed. He heard them in his head, they didn't seem to like Tommy. Wilbur didn't particularly care for their opinion but decided to keep a list of names just in case. "What does society need, Tommy?" Wilbur asked with a smile on his face. 

On a small floating block of land made of quite ugly blocks Wilbur wrote signs. "We're not doing like a list of things to ban here, we're doing like a list of things we need like for instance" Wilbur flew around carelessly as he spoke, he wa used to flying. "Last time we had a police station, we had a hospital, fire station, you know? What does civilization need?" Tommy just looked at him blankly. Wilbur knew he'd just listed the things they'd need but he just wants Tommy to get involved. Wilbur knew that Tommy was loud but he also knew that Tommy was scared, scared to do things unless prompted or asked. Wilbur knew quiet a lot about Tommy. He watched Wilbur place down another sign. "we'll put I no phones for you, or should we jut put no charging they phone" Wilbur said writing it down. "It's just every time I speak to someone they go I'm charging my phone ive me a minuet and I go" Tommy scrunched his face up in confusion "wha- what? what does that mean?". Wilbur snorted slightly before quickly moving on "what else does the world need? do we want Jesus, Tommy? In our new world" Wilbur flew to stand in front on a now sitting Tommy. "Well Wilbur you're looking right at him" Tommy joked with a serious tone of voice. "We need a church, to Jesus" Wilbur said seemingly ignoring the joke as he contuined to write down. Wilbur did not in fact ignore the joke, he'd found it funny. But the impatience of the stupid humans was getting on his nerves 

Tommy let out a small sigh and got up. "What else do we need, Tommy?". Tommy got up and flashed a smile. A smile that made Wilbur want to smile. The gremlin had infectious energy. "we have all the capitalism, socialism, communism, which one do we wanna do?" Tommy danced around slightly as the words spewed out his mouth. "so you want... you want shops?" Wilbur asked processing the words. Tommy could be a bit confusing sometimes but some could say it was part of his charm. "Maybe we could have all three" Tommy said thoughtfully while ignoring the question. Wilbur really did not like being ignored, he hated it. If Tommy was not Tommy he'd be a dead man. "so you want capitalist, socialist, communist" Wilbur said. Tommy shook his head lightly "no, no, no, I'm just saying which one do we want" Tommy corrected. A look of understanding swept over Wilbur's face "Oh! wait you're saying we make three cities" Wilbur flew up and started pointing "One in one corner, capitalist". "Yeah! yeah, yeah" Wilbur spun around to face Tommy who had come speeding towards him with a grin "and then we divide them and make them fight!". Wilbur knew Tommy had a weird relationship wit fighting, he did it too often. Wilbur knew that Tommy was not a good fighter and that he didn't want to be one, The god new because the god had asked. He'd offered lesson from The Blade but was turned down. Not that Wilbur really wanted Tommy to fight, he didn't. Wilbur knew that he'd fight anyone for Tommy and He'd win.

Wilbur laughed at the idea, not in disagreement though. "Okay hold on" He glowed as he reopened the creative menu. Before rushing off to one side to build a Redstone pillar. He called it communism. a blue pillar for capitalist. "Wilbur what the fu- Wilbur what is this?" Tommy asked from back over the board. Wilbur flew back over "what's what?". They both looked at it "That's a, that's a thingy, the heart of the sea thing, whats it called" Wilbur asked rhetorically as he picked it up. "It's a conduit, yeah, have you never bought a conduit?" Tommy tilted his head to the side in questioning. Wilbur always found it adorable when he did that, he looked like a confused puppy. Tommy would argue if he told him that but Wilbur just wanted to hug him every time he did it." I have never" Tommy said looking from Wilbur back down to it. head no longer tilted. "It's been in the world since like the water update" Wilbur said. Wilbur always called them updates, because that's what they were to him. "wait, wait" Tommy pulled out a sign and messily scribbled 'no conduits' on the sign. Wilbur smiled a little at his antics "ok".

"Tommy we haven't really got much of a civilization here, no charging phon, church, church of me, no conduits" Wilbur read. "I don't like things that I dont know what the are" Tommy shrugged. Wilbur knew that. "What else do we need" Wilbur grabbed a sign. "Should I just write it?, you go over there" Wilbur motioned backwards towards the trees. Wilbur saw the hurt flash in Tommy's eyes. He ignored the guilt creeping up on hi, he had to hurry up. Tommy had limited time and Wilbur was not going to let him get hurt. "I think I'm more of a doer than a sayer" Tommy said. Wilbur breaks the blocs below him, he cannot look at him. Otherwise he might cry. "Okay so we need hospitals, we need police" Wilbur said quickly writing stuff down. "What are our polices on hospitals?" Tommy asked. "Big" Was the short response before the words "Casino in hospital" left the gods mouth. "If you're gonna die you might ass well give us all your money before you die" Wilbur said with a cold smile on his face. Wilbur had a lot of smiles, small ones, big ones, cold ones that don't reach his eyes. He normally adorned a callous, sadistic smile. "I think everyone wants drugs and women tommy" Wilbur said looking down at him for a second with a much kinder smile on his face. a smile reserved for people he loves. "My people!" Tommy exclaimed grinning up at him "of course, who wouldn't want drugs and women". Wilbur contuined writing. "What do we do with like, uh, the nether and the bodies?". "what dead people?" Wilbur asked back. Tommy nodded "yeah". "cemetery! That's attached to the church" Wilbur decided.

Wilbur contuined scribbling down rules and laws. "Wilbur do we want this to be a good or bad civilization?" Tommy asked. "that's down to the people, we set it up and we watch" Wilbur replied. Tommy flew upwards and landed on the platform. Wilbur looked down at him, Tommy was not a short guy but Wilbur extremely tall. Looking down in people as something he'd always done, but when he looked down on Tommy he didn't feel the usual disgust and arrogance. He felt proud and protective. Tommy needed to be protected. "do you know what a committee is or a club?" Tommy asked. A Smile fell onto Wilbur's face as he looked at him "Is that your word for politics?". Tommy nodded. "We need a president!" Wilbur declared before ruffling Tommy's hair. Tommy's face scrunched up as he tried and failed to hide a smile. 

The two watched people swarm into the small box. Excitement buzzed between the two. "We got kinnit is here, Tommy" Wilbur said flying around looking at the names. Wilbur liked when people wrote fun names, he got bored easily that's why he started this in the first place. "who's kinnit?" Tommy asked, he was pacing the top of the floating blue board. "you like kinnit?" Wilbur asked with a smile on his face. Wilbur smiled a lot. "no, no, I dont like the sound of him" Tommy decided. Wilbur nodded. Tommy was an interesting person, Wilbur knew that Tommy was stubborn. Wilbur knew that Tommy was not very well liked. Wilbur of course didn't care about humans opinions. The two were best friends, family.

Wilbur stood next to Tommy as Tommy still walked back and forth. "You're not giving me much room to parkour on, Wilbur" Tommy said with a small smile and fake angry expression. "Sorry, let me just" Wilbur started to build a small parkour course "Look I'm skeppy, I'm Skeppy" Wilbur declared. Skeppy was a guy that was famous, a normal human who liked to prank and cause minimal chaos, Tommy had showed Wilbur some of his videos when the two were at home and bored. It was some of Wilburs favourite days, the days were the two did nothing but enjoy each others company. A laugh escaped tommy's throat before he started to jump on the blocks his friend had just placed. Listening Wilbur's 'go on' he stifled laughed as the blocks broke before he could land on them. "Trolled, get trolled" Wilbur said happily. Tommy flew back up towards Wilbur who grabbed his wrist dragging him towards the board again. Wilbur liked having holding Tommy's wrist, it was a way to remind him that Tommy was real. That Tommy was here and was staying. It honestly helped both of them, it grounded them without overstepping boundaries.

A familiar sheep was building up towards the board. "Who is this? Omg! it's the sheep" Wilbur said loudly. Tommy grabbed some glass and wriggled his wrist out of Wilbur's lose hold "let's preserve him". Wilbur ignored the empty feeling as he watched Tommy build a box. "Stay" Tommy told the sheep as he watched punched a hole threw the glass. Wilbur watched Tommy wince so he followed his eyes to the shattered glass and blood. It was beautiful. Wilbur had always found some sick satisfaction in seeing people in pain. Wilbur knew Tommy wasn't like him though, he could see him feel bad and that made him feel bad. Not for the sheep, no never for the sheep, but he felt bad for Tommy. Wilbur knew Tommy wasn't really a bad person but Tommy was slightly apathetic to pain. Which was lucky for Wilbur but he knew Tommy didn't want to hurt people. Wilbur knew Tommy. "do you want to give him anything?" Wilbur's voice was nicest that many humans had ever heard. To Tommy it just sounded like his normal voice. "no, no" The younger replied as he watched the sheep place a grafting table down on top of the shattered glass. "he just- he just broke a bit" Wilbur said eye's flickering between the two. Tommy broke the crafting table and placed more glace down while repeating the word no. "Be still" Tommy ordered. Wilbur laughed with a crazed look, the sheep looked terrified but reminiscent. Making Wilbur remember the past game, where he'd met him. "I remember Rueben from literally my last game, four months ago, where he just stayed in a box" Wilbur spoke staring between the two. Tommy hadn't helped him before this but he was at his home, he remembered coming back to an absolutely wrecked house. "aww he's giving me the baby eyes" Tommy said before breaking the glass over his head.

Wilbur watched Tommy hit him, again and again. Wilbur had to stop him when he saw how guilty he looked, it made him feel bad. It made him angry at Rueben for making him feel guilty. "Tommy don't kill him he'll be dead forever" Wilbur's voice was amused as he light shoved Tommy. Tommy replaced the glass and let Wilbur grab his wrist again. "let's go see what people are getting up too" Wilbur looked around before coming to the tree eight next to the board. "so we've got this bunch of fucking losers" Wilbur insulted looking at the people desperately climbing the tree. He didn't now why they were climbing, it wouldn't do them any good. Wilbur let go of Tommy and started pushing the people off, harshly. "Get off the tree, off the tree" He sighed " **stop it** ". Wilbur's voice was scary and he knew it. He knew from the way people shook when he used it and how they immediately did whatever he asked. Wilbur loved his voice, he'd use it more but unfortunately it scared Tommy as well and Wilbur didn't particularly want to scare him. 

Wilbur hated humans, they were stupid. Wilbur knew for some reason that some humans didn't hate him and he hated those ones even more. Right now they were crowding him. The people who didn't hate him, they seemed to praise him. They grossed him out, he'd given them no reason to like him. He took the most pleasure from hurting them but no matter what he did, they were still there. "Let's go see who's gone to communism" Tommy said from somewhere in the sky. some magic he'd used made it so they could always hear each other no matter what. "okay let's see who's gone to communism" Wilbur said breaking free of the crowd that had formed around him. It made him sick, he was touched by way too many humans. He was going to take a shower in holy water as soon as he could. Wilbur remembered when Tommy and him didn't really know each other, tommy had touched him a lot but in an aggressive manner. he shoved him, hit him, kicked at his legs. He'd found it so annoying. But now he didn't mind as much because Wilbur knew Tommy. "Absolutely no one" Tommy said staring up at the red pillar "that's ironic". Wilbur nodded and sped off towards capitalism. He wanted to see. "people have gone to capitalism, in fact they've changed the poll" Wilbur said listening as Tommy hummed in acknowledgment. "looks it's being broken by Froggy, Froggy has removed capitalism" Wilbur announced.

Tommy stood next to Wilbur who had placed him hand around his wrist and dragged him off into the sky. "Tommy do you now the rules of nature documentary's?" Wilbur asked looking at him, His eyes shone in excitement. "No" Tommy said. Wilbur nodded and glanced at the people on the ground. "You can basically do whatever you want, film whatever you want but you cant disrupt the natural flow" Wilbur explained. The two made eye contact and they both knew that Tommy was not gong to follow that rule. "watch me" Tommy decided lowering himself slightly before looking at Wilbur's hand wrapped around his wrist still. Wilbur let go "no tommy don't, if you even so much as hit something you're gonna upset the balance of nature!". Tommy had a very wide grin on his face as he raised a eyebrow to him. Tommy stopped and looked between Wilbur and The human "The guys just built a dick" he stifled a laugh. Wilbur was quiet as he looked at it. Wilbur hated people. Tommy raised into the air, "Nature, you know?". Wilbur laughed and looked up to him. Wilbur would admit Tommy was funny, he heard Tommy laugh and smiled calmly. "look Tommy we cant upset the path of nature" Wilbur said again flying off towards Rueben. "He literally just built a dick, I mean nature needs me more than I need it" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Rueben looks really sad, Tommy, He's just staring at the ground" Wilbur said with false sympathy. Wilbur was a good actor, he was a good liar too. Wilbur could lie and act like no ones business, he liked it. He could even lie to Phil and Technoblade. He could lie to Tommy. Wilbur lied a lot. "We're keeping him there" Tommy flew over "He's going to be my specimen". "yeah?" Wilbur asked looking through the glass. "I'm gonna experiment on him and shit" Tommy said standing by Wilbur side. A dark look hazed his eyes as he went backwards to sit down. He knew that he'd been being nicer than usual but he was in good mood. "Do you want to start the now while we're waiting to set up in civilization?" Wilbur was not asking. He wanted to see what Tommy would do, he crossed is legs and didn't take his eyes of Rueben. "Yeah I do" Tommy answered anyway "how does this deal with our brain" Tommy placed a bat inside the box. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. He didn't get it... yet. Dont kill the bat!" He demanded before his voice softened slightly " he's your only friend". Wilbur smiled a sweet sadistic smile, Tommy was doing psychological torture instead of physical. Wilbur didn't know if he had a favourite form of torture, he enjoyed doing both.

"You're gonna get to know that bat, Rueben" Tommy said calmly looking down "you're gonna get to know that bat real well". Wilbur's laugh was silent and he put his head in his hands "what the fuck is going on!?" His voice was loud and sharp "I just want civilization!" Tommy flinched. Real sympathy and rage crushed into Wilbur's mind. He knew that something had happened to tommy on earth, that's why he was doing so well away from it. Another reason to hate humans, Wilbur was going to figure what happened and who hurt him. Wilbur was going to hurt them so much but Wilbur was not going to push Tommy to talk. Wilbur took a breath and grabbed Tommy's wrist again. It calmed him down greatly. Flashing soft smile before dragging them towards the ground. A smile reserved for Tommy. "Look a house! Tommy they're building a house!" Wilbur sounded happy "KingTinne, She' a king". Tommy nodded and the person looked them with a smile. Wilbur didn't like them but he was glad that thy were doing what he asked. "Or he's a king, they look quiet feminine, you dont know what they identify as but either way they're a king" Wilbur rambled watching as the human carefully constructed a wooden wall. "omg!, what the fuck is that?" Tommy tugged on the wrist that Wilbur was holding to get his attention. "Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, that's too much" Tommy said pulling out a sword. Tommy stabbed him. "is that cat boy Gogy?" Wilbur laughed. Gogy or George was a well known demi god, he was a member of a trio. The dream team. "What you want him gone? you want Gogy gone?" Tommy nodded and Wilbur let go off his wrist. 

Tommy went forward to chase him. "it's CAT GIRL GOGY!" Wilbur yelled. "no, no, no" Tommy sounded disgusted. He wasn't but his head hurt like hell. "Tommy kill it, **Kill it, Tommy end it** " Wilbur's smile dropped. He'd used the voice without thinking much but He knew Tommy was okay with it. Wilbur knew Tommy, Tommy was loving and trusting. Tommy trusted him, Wilbur would not abuse that trust. Wilbur knew that Tommy accepted him. Tommy chased it. he turned to Wilbur who was following with a blank expression. Tommy tilted his head "I dont know whether to love it or to hate it". Hate it. Wilbur hated it. "I'm gonna beat that cat boy" Tommy said looking around with sticks in his hands "Where the fucks it gone?". a smile crossed Wilbur's face again "just leave it I guess we'll find it later".

"Wilbur look at this sign that Rueben wrote" Tommy called from where he stood near the glass. "this bat is very mentally cha lang ing" Wilbur read out loud with a small laugh. Tommy smiled before he place another bat inside and closed it again. "You've given him two!" Wilbur exclaimed, loudly. A dopey smile crossed Tommy's face as he elbowed him slightly "yeahhhh! Endurance the first step to acceptance". Wilbur laughed, Wilbur had may smiles but he always felt that Tommy had the best smile. He really felt like his younger brother.

The two found their way back to the hospital. Tommy read the signs out to Wilbur who was glaring at the graveyard. Graveyards shouldn't go next to hospitals and he had asked specifically for it to be placed next to the church. humans could not follow instructions and Wilbur hated it.

"Free hospital, do not listen to TommyInnit"

"Everyone is welcome to add and become staff"

"Head of hospital: UhGabby"

"We have no equipment but we have friends"

Tommy frowned slightly and turned to face the brunette "That's not a hospital". "If only the NHS had the mindset!" Tommy joked eyes brightening as Wilbur chuckled. "At this point this is a scout hut, what kind of medicine are they preforming with no equipment just friendship" Wilbur judged flying around the building. "what about this the graveyard well this is where you go when you dont get treated!" Wilbur scolded. Tommy laughed loudly watching the god complain "when you go to the hospital you just end up in the fucking ground". "yeah you go to the hospital and the only cure is friendship" Tommy joked standing opposite Wilbur. "You just fucking die" Wilbur laughed "Please help with my tuberculosis, just give him a big hug". Tommy laughed "before you know it that's two people with tube culoses" Tommy stumbled through his words jumping around the floor happily. Wilbur blinked and had to place a handover his mouth. The god was very visibly aweing because that was definitely not how tuberculosis. It just reminded him how young Tommy was. "yes" Wilbur said coughing slightly.

Wilbur and Tommy found themselves in a school. Wilbur felt insulted at the stupid maths. "Is this a school for babies Tommy?" Wilbur asked turning to see the blonde getting put in a hole. "Wilbur, I'm getting buried" Tommy said looking down. Wilbur was not paying much attention if he was he probably would of heard the lack of emotion in the teens voice. Wilbur found it funny, he didn't know. 

"Wilbur, Please help me" Tommy's voice was quiet "They are surrounding me in bedrock and there is Froggy in here and he just put a sign saying 'hi tommy' with a love heart". More people came. "look Tommy you've got friends!" Wilbur's voice was happy. Wilbur couldn't see tommy's face. It was dark underground, he couldn't see the shaking. "I don't want friends" Tommy focussed on joking. "you want health care" Wilbur joked back. "I want the cure!". Wilbur laughed. "Tommy, I want you too look up, Tommy look up" The two blocks above the blonde broke "Tommy come out". Tommy did, he came out and left the building silently. Wilbur noticed now, something was wrong. Wilbur watched him silently stand in one spot. Tommy didn't blink. Tommy didn't breathe. Wilbur had to do something, He hated the sight in front of him. Tommy didn't respond when he called his name.

Wilbur gripped Tommy's wrist, he said noting as he dragged them up into the sky and far way from anyone's ears. "are you okay?" Wilbur's voice was soft. Wilbur's voice wasn't soft often. Wilbur was not a nice man to anyone... but this wasn't anyone this was Tommy. Wilbur watched tommy stair at their shoes. "I'm fine" Tommy's voice betrayed him as it shook. Wilbur's grip on the youngers wrist tightened "Tommy look at me" Wilbur said. Tommy didn't. Wilbur hated that this was partly his fault. He made a mental list of names, the names that had buried Tommy. He was angry. " **Tommy** " Wilbur repeated his vice authoritative and he knew it was demanding but he didn't care. Tommy hesitantly looked up. Eye contact was made and Tommy started subtly shaking. Wilbur crushed him in a hug that last so long but not nearly long enough. "I'm sorry" Tommy's voice was weak. Wilbur hated it, Wilbur knew Tommy. Tommy was not weak. Wilbur never wanted to the the teen go again. Wilbur shushed him and they stood there. "can we talk about it later" Tommy asked. Wilbur went to deny him but Tommy cut him off "Please". Wilbur nodded. He didn't want to, he anted to talk but he understood. They would talk about it later.

"Tommy I need you to give us a tour of what they've made" Wilbur said when they got back. Outside the school. "Wilbur I was literally buried alive" Tommy stared at him blankly. Wilbur didn't really remember the rest of the day particularly well. He was focussed on making sure Tommy was okay. he did not leave his side.

"Wilbur, Wilbur take this stick"

"I need to beat some fucker to death"

"Cat boy George's maid café"

"What the fuck is that"

"We need to make a prison"

"Let's go to Teco"

"Technoblade taught me this tactic"

"HotWome"

"I'm going to starve, oh shit, oh fuck"

"lets see if they made the casino like we fucking asked"

"More bats"

"What is evil dishwasher"

"Tommy why are you staring at the lesbian farm"

"HE CANT SURVIVE IN THE REAL WORD"

"When are we gonna drown things"

"It's Harold without a h"

"What is salvation"

"I WILL KILL GOD, oh Will that's you"

"I don't know it's all maths"

"Medi Mike you just single handily murdered civilization"

Wilbur Soot was not used to caring. He didn't care about people or things but when Tommy collapsed Wilbur felt dread and panic. Wilbur took away the magic and cursed himself for not noticing, he swore to notice next time. Wilbur did not leave his side. Wilbur promised himself he'd protect the young boy. He watched over him, the two had each other the two would never have to be alone again. Wilbur would do anything for this boy, his brother, his family. He didnt understand what it was before but he did now. He knew now. 

Wilbur knew Tommy.


End file.
